Fall of the Sith
by malic124
Summary: Part three in the series before the Great Sith Extinction, the Sith meet their first major downfall, Vulcan and Solin renew their friendship as Vulcan is redeemed and the Jedi Order begins rebuilding.
1. Redemption

The ship simply known as the _Millennium_ left hyperspace after escaping from Coruscant following an assault on the Jedi Temple. _Millennium_ was commanded by Solin Malice, a former Jedi who sat on the Jedi Council turned Sith by his old friend Vulcan Gunner, who took a similar path to Solin and founded the Sith, the most dangerous form of Dark Jedi. As the ship exited hyperspace, none of the Sith on board noticed that it was being followed by a small ship transporting seven Jedi, two of whom had just been inducted into the Jedi Order.

Keira Port sat down at the meeting table in the ship, surrounded by four of her companions; Y'not Yorbn, a Wookie, and Bazila Trebreh, his human partner, had both just been named initiates in the Jedi Order by council member Elocin Trahkrik. Y'not and Bazila were piloting the ship and were listening to Keira's plan to take back her former master, Solin, from the clutches of the Sith, by listening to her with a force technique known as listening that they had just been taught by Keira.

"Here's what we're going to do," Keira explained. "We're going to sneak around the ship, placing explosives carefully around various areas on the ship. Once all of the explosives are set, we'll go to Solin and turn him back to our side. We are going to get back my former master."

She looked around at the her listeners; Sabe' Weinstein, Solin's old master; Ngema Resor, her own apprentice; Nvled Jear, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic who was trained in the way of the Jedi before he embarked on his political career; and Elocin Trahkrik, Jedi master of the council who had the keen ability to identify potential Jedi candidates, it was Elocin who had saw Ngema, Y'not and Bazila as possible Jedi candidates and thanks to her, all three were strong with the force and were all members of the Jedi Order. When none of them questioned her, Keira sat on the ground and began meditating, evidently waiting for the moment when they would land in the hanger of Solin's ship.

After a few minutes, Bazila and Y'not piloted the ship carrying the Jedi into an open hanger of the _Millennium_. Because the ship had a cloaking device, their landing went unnoticed by those on board the ship. Once they had quietly landed the ship, the party left the ship and Sabe' used the force to allow all of them to blend in with their environment, effectively making them invisible to the Dark Jedi. Quickly and stealthily, they made their way through the ship, placing explosives in strategic places throughout it; when they had Solin back on their side and were back on their ship, they would detonate the explosives and hopefully, would help eradicate a large number of the Dark Army. Once all their explosives were placed, Keira closed her eyes, centering herself in the force. She sensed that Solin was in his private chambers, alone and perfectly vulnerable to their arrival. They made their way to his chambers, using the force to sneak past all of the patrolling Sith and to find their way towards Solin's chambers. After sneaking past hundreds of guards, the party found themselves right outside Solin's chambers. Sabe' removed the force power that had kept them invisible and the Jedi grabbed their lightsabers.

"Wait," Keira sad, sounding anxious. "I think some of us should stay out her and keep guard. Chancellor Jear, Elocin, Y'not, and Bazila, I want all of you to stay out here and keep an eye out for any Sith making their way here. Sabe', Ngema and I will have the most influence on Solin so we'll go on ahead."

The other four remained in the hallway outside while Keira, Ngema, and Sabe' proceeded into Solin's private chambers. They entered the room and found Solin sitting down in the center of the room, his eyes closed; he was clearly meditating. All three of them ignited their lightsabers; Keira's icy blue, Sabe's a yellow blade like a sun, and Ngema's a bright magenta. When he heard their lightsabers ignite, Solin jumped up quickly and ignited his own blade; a blood red one that was connected to the same hilt that he had used when he was a Jedi.

"Well, well, well," he said, recognizing his intruders. "Welcome, my old friends. You have successfully come to your deaths."

With that, he leaped up towards his former Jedi comrades and engaged them in combat. Together, the three Jedi still weren't as fast or powerful as Solin, who was putting up a vicious attack. After fighting for a few moments, the Jedi suddenly leaped back and deactivated their lightsabers, but kept them held in their hands.

"Wait," Keira said to the approaching Solin. "Solin, this isn't you, I know it isn't. Use our force bond that you and I share. Use the one that you share with Sabe', your true master. Turn away from the Dark Side. Vulcan is not your master; you know he will betray you no matter how loyal you are to him. Come back to us, become a Jedi again. You know that it is the right thing to do."

When Keira finished speaking, Solin stopped walking towards them and dropped his lightsaber, deactivating it in the process. He fell to his knees and held his head down in shame as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, my friends. I didn't mean to turn on all of you and all that I stood for," he said, mostly to the floor. "Vulcan tortured me for a few days when he captured me. He convinced me that the life I was leading with the Jedi was a lie and that I could be so much more if I joined the Sith. I embraced my anger and hatred and fell to the Dark Side, foolishly, just like he did. I don't want to do it anymore though; I want to be a Jedi again. Can you forgive me and allow me back into the Order?"

"Yes, we can," Sabe' said. "As a fellow member of the mostly gone Jedi Council, I have the authority to allow back into the Order. You will also be given your old seat on the Council and this…"

He pulled out a green crystal from his utility belt. Solin stood up and took it from his former master. He said a quick thanks and the Jedi led him to the rest of the group.

Keira led them into the outer hallway where the rest of their party stood around, prepared to take out any Sith that crossed their path. They looked at Keira questioningly and when she nodded, they out let out sighs of relief, they knew that Solin was back on their side. Together, the group made their way back to the ship. When they were about halfway back, alarms starting blaring; it was evident that the Sith had figured out that Solin had gone missing. They sped up and ran towards the ship in the hanger where they found a group of about ten Sith waiting for them before the ship. When they saw the Sith standing there, they stopped and Solin stepped forward, pretending to still be their commander.

"Troops, get out of here," he barked in a commanding voice. "You're to search the ship for any intruders, these here with me have elected to join our cause. I'm taking them to Vulcan now, so step aside and search for the intruders!"

Without hesitation, the group of Sith abandoned their guarding of the ship and ran out of the hanger, igniting each of their lightsabers as they ran. Keira turned to Solin before they got on board.

"You realize that this ship is going to be destroyed don't you? We set bombs all around the ship and we are going to detonate them as soon as we take off," she said.

"Well, I figured it would be easier to get off this ship by telling them that you all had joined the Sith rather than having to fight them all. They may have been the top elite group that I worked with, but they mean nothing to me now that I am a Jedi once again." Solin replied.

With that, the group quickly boarded the ship. Y'not and Bazila ran to the cockpit while everyone else strapped themselves in their seats in the meeting room to prepare for takeoff. The ship's engines fired up and they quickly blasted out of the hanger of the _Millennium_. Once they were safely out of range of the Sith ship, Keira pulled out a device from her pocket and pressed a red button in the center of it. Behind them, the _Millennium_ exploded in a fireball, larger than any explosion any of them had ever seen, bigger even than the explosion that had blown the doors of the Jedi Temple open. After a few moments, the flames cleared and where the _Millennium_ had been previously, sat an empty space. Y'not and Bazila then turned the ship towards deep space and activated the hyperdrive, propelling all of them back to Coruscant...


	2. The Last Stand

Once the ship was deep enough in hyperspace for the autopilot to takeover, Bazila and Y'not went back to the meeting chambers to meet with the rest of the group. As they settled down, the discussion the group was having before the two pilots entered continued.

"What were you saying about Senator Mobbs, Solin?" Sabe' asked.

"Keira, you remember that Xantos character you and I meant when we were onboard the blockade ship above Naboo right before the invasion?" Solin said. Keira nodded at him and he continued. "Well, Senator Mobbs is Xantos Inte'. It turns out that shortly before the blockade of the planet and right after Vulcan left the order, Vulcan traveled back to Naboo, his home planet, and met with his old friend, Hatt Mobbs and persuaded him to learn the ways of the force, specifically the nature of the Dark Side."

"Are you saying that Vulcan had already turned to the Dark Side when he reached Naboo?" Elocin asked. Before Solin could answer, Sabe' spoke.

"We already had believed that he was not just experiencing with Dark Side powers when he was expelled, we believed that he was planning to use the powers in his training, not caring whether or not they were dark powers. I think he had already immersed himself deeply enough in the Dark Side when he left the Order that it was much easier for him to become seduced by it."

"Anyway, Vulcan also convinced Mobbs that when he was old enough, he should run for political office, specifically, the King of the planet," Solin went on. "He did that because he wanted to have a useful contact on the planet of Naboo when he made his choice to join forces with the Malastare separatists and then he eventually took over them and became their leader. The separatists rallied behind Vulcan and he led them against both the Senate and the Jedi. Once we get back to Coruscant, it is prudent that we arrest Mobbs so he doesn't have the power to influence other Senators."

The rest of the party considered this for a moment before Sabe' spoke.

"Yes, all of us will have to be there. But Solin, I want you to stay here on the ship when we go to arrest him; the temptation to resist the Dark Side may become too much for you when in Mobbs' presence. So stay here and to keep your mind off things, I suggest you replace the lightsaber crystal I gave you with the one currently in your weapon; doing this will kill enough time I think for us to arrest Mobbs."

"I however, cannot intervene," Chancellor Jear added. "I must continue the illusion that I am merely a politician and no Jedi."

"It is settled then," Keira said. "Solin will stay here on the ship adjusting his lightsaber, Chancellor Jear will return to the Senate and the rest of us will go to arrest Mobbs."

Bazila and Y'not piloted the ship down to Coruscant. They landed it on the Senate hanger and all but Solin exited the ship. The Jedi and Chancellor Jear parted ways; the Jedi then made their way to Senator Mobbs' quarters which contained both his own private chambers, his office, and his meeting room where he met with other senators and the Chancellor on occasions. Once they reached his quarters, the group split into three groups of two. Keira and Elocin led the party into the chambers in the front, Y'not and Bazila were in the middle and Ngema and Sabe' brought up the rear. The door leading into Mobbs' office opened automatically when Keira and Elocin reached it. Mobbs was seated facing away from them and turned around when he heard the door open.

"Master Jedi," he greeted them pleasantly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

As Keira spoke, all six of them ignited their lightsabers; Y'not had a green blade and Bazila's was purple.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic," Keira stated in a commanding voice. "You are under arrest Senator Mobbs."

Mobbs' tone quickly changed into a dark and dangerous voice.

"Are you threatening me, master Jedi?" he asked dangerously.

"The Senate will decide your fate," Keira snarled.

"I _AM_ the Senate," Mobbs said in his darkest voice.

"That doesn't matter now," Keira retorted.

Mobbs then stood up. Out of his sleeve, he drew out a lightsaber hilt that bore the distinct markings of the Sith.

"It's treason, then," he said in a calm voice before igniting his blood red blade. With a roar of an animal, Mobbs leaped forward to attack the Jedi. Each of them then split from their partner and stood apart. Once he landed in front of them, Mobbs struck. His first slash hit Elocin in the leg and she collapsed. He then somehow very quickly moved to Sabe' and sliced off his weapon hand. Mobbs then turned to Ngema and sliced her across her chest. The injury was not enough to kill Ngema but was enough to knock her unconscious from the pain. As Mobbs turned to face her, Keira quickly blocked the attack aimed for her and forced him back. Y'not and Bazila then joined her

Together, the three of them put up a great defense against Mobbs. However, like Solin was when he was a Sith, the three Jedi together did not seem powerful enough to stop Mobbs. Quick as a flash, Mobbs force pushed Keira back into a wall which she crashed through, slowing her down for a few moments. Mobbs then turned his attention toward Bazila. They fought together alone for a few moments before Y'not tried to slice at Mobbs' head. Mobbs quickly reached out with the Force and grabbed Y'not in a Force Choke while still blocking all of Bazila's attacks with one hand. Eventually, Y'not fell unconscious and Bazila was forced to fight on her own as Keira was still recovering from push into the wall. Mobbs quickly overwhelmed her and cut off her right arm which was carrying her lightsaber and kicked her aside. Keira then leaped up and continued the fight.

Even though he seemed more powerful than Keira, Mobbs still had to use a great deal of effort to keep up his attack against her. Their fight eventually proceeded into Mobbs' meeting room where a large window overlooking nearly the whole of Coruscant stood nearby. The two slowly inched their way over toward the window. Eventually, both of them missed their intended targets and instead struck at the window, shattering it. When they both realized that they had shattered the window, Mobbs took advantage of Keira's momentary distraction and tried unsuccessfully to decapitate her. They both then each raised their lightsaber and struck, Mobbs blocking Keira's attack. Then, they pointed their lightsabers at each other's chests before Mobbs tried to impale her and she blocked it. Keira then quickly moved behind Mobbs and continued the fight. After a few brief moments, Mobbs blocked an attack and the force of Keira's attack was enough to force his hands apart, giving Keira an opening for a strike at his chest. Seeing her opportunity, Keira aimed a kick at Mobbs, who fell over on the frame of the window. His lightsaber went tumbling down into the streets of Coruscant. Disarmed and facing a possible fatal plunge into the city, Mobbs quickly scrambled away from Keira, who advanced on him, her lightsaber pointed down at Mobbs' chest. As Mobbs attempted to get away from Keira, Solin ran into the room, igniting his lightsaber which was green once again. Keira looked over and saw him running in and gestured him to stop when he approached them. She then returned her attention to Mobbs, who was cowering before her blade.

"You are under arrest, my lord," she snarled.

"Solin! I told you it would come to this!" Mobbs said to Solin in a desperate attempt to tempt him. "The Jedi are taking over everything! Use the Dark Side and help me, I'm your friend!"

Solin looked from Keira to Mobbs before letting out a cold laugh.

"You actually think that I'm still friends with you, Mobbs?" he asked coldly. "Scum like you don't deserve to be friends with me. I want nothing to do with you or any of the Sith anymore. Now, I'm going to take you in custody."

"No!" screamed Mobbs. "You can't do this, I'll-"

But what exactly Mobbs would do, none of them ever knew, for at that exact moment, Solin snapped his fingers and Mobbs was instantly binded with ropes conjured from the Force. Mobbs was tied up so he couldn't move at all and couldn't speak. Solin and Keira deactivated their lightsabers before Solin spoke.

"Keira, I'll take this filth to the prison," he said. "You get everyone else gathered up and take them to the medical facility and get them all patched up. I'll meet you there."

"Okay, Solin, be careful with him," Keira replied. Solin nodded curtly and then raised his hand and Mobbs was lifted into the air. Solin guided him out of the office and led him in the direction of the Republic prison where Mobbs would await trial before all of his colleagues in the Senate...


	3. On the Sith's Trail

Once he was assured that Mobbs would not be able to escape from the prison where he was being held to await trial, Solin made his to the medical facility where the rest of his party was, getting treatments for their injuries sustained while fighting Mobbs. He got to the facility and found the room where everyone else was being treated. His former master, Sabe', was on the bed getting his severed hand replaced by a cybernetic one when Solin entered the room. Everyone else looked healed and ready to go at a moment's notice. When they saw him enter the room, Sabe' spoke.

"Good work, Solin," he said. "Now, we need to know: where can we get to Vulcan and the rest of the Sith?"

"The headquarters of the Sith is hidden on the planet of Rakata Prime," Solin replied. "They are held up there in a private area blocked off to the citizens of the planet. The civilians are angry with them and will likely want to fight against the Sith."

"That gives us an advantage," Sabe' said before wincing a bit in pain. The medical droid attending to him was poking him in the hand to test how sensitive his new hand was. After the droid was satisfied with the results of his test, Sabe' was let off of the bed. The group then made their way to their ship, but not before stopping at Solin's quarters at the near destroyed Jedi Temple.

"What are we doing here?" Keira asked.

"I need to get out these Sith robes," Solin repliled. "If we are to enlist the help of the civilians, it would be better if I was not wearing the robes of their most hated enemy."

Solin quickly changed out of his Sith robes into the black robes of the Jedi, an indication that the Dark Side that was once in him had gone. The party then went back to the Senate hangar and boarded their ship. The pilots quickly got to the cockpit and fired the engines up while the rest of them each made their way to their private quarters except for Solin who chose to remain in the meeting room meditating. Once they arrived on the planet of Rakata Prime, they all met back up in the meeting room, with Bazila and Y'not using the force to listen in on the plan.

"It is possible that we will be captured as soon as we land on the planet," Solin explained. "They aren't taking any chances with any visitors to the planet and could possibly recognize me as a Sith since I was here before as one of them. However, I think I will be able to convince them otherwise."

The pilots then landed the ship and the group disembarked onto the beach they had landed on. They barely had time to appreciate the beauty of the planet, the warm temperature, the ocean they had landed next to, the cool breeze, before they were quickly surrounded as Solin had predicted by a group of civiliams of the planet, a mixture of humans and native aliens.

"Halt," barked one of the humans, aiming his blaster at Solin. "You are an unannounced visitor to the this planet as and such, you will be taken before our chief Elder, Kento Starkiller to await your fate. Come with us."

The party was escorted into the chambers of the chief. Once they had all assembled in front of the throne-like chair upon which Kento Starkiller, a human male, sat, Starkiller spoke to them, in particular to Solin.

"Malice, you slime!" he exclaimed. "You dare return to this planet with members of your filthy clan of Sith?"

"No, Kento, I haven't returned to this planet with the Sith," Solin replied calmly. "I have been redeemed and I am a Jedi once again. These are some of my most trusted companions in the Jedi Order."

"Then explain why you still wear the robes of the Sith," Starkiller snarled, eyeing the robes Solin was wearing.

"These are not the robes of the Sith; they are the robes of the Jedi, in particular, the robes of a Jedi that has been redeemed from the Dark Side of the Force. I wear them to show the truth in what they represent in my case," Solin explained. "The Sith are an abomination. I absolutely despise the Sith and I have plans to destroy them. I returned to this planet not only with intentions to destroy the Sith with my friends here, I have come to ask you to help us in our fight. Help us defeat them, your most hated enemies and you can return to the normal life on this planet. You will also be allowed to have free reign of this planet so long as there is a Senator in the Republic representing you. All we ask is for your help and you will all have your old lives back, the lives you all lead before the Sith came here and overtook the planet."

Kento considered this for a moment. Chatter amongst those in the room they were members of his guard and citizens of the planet broke out. Kento then raised his hand for silence before speaking to Solin again.

"Solin Malice, you have come to us redeemed, no longer a member of the Sith," he said. "You have asked us for help in destroying our mortal enemies. I recongnize the truth in your words, I believe you have been redeemed and you do plan to destroy the Sith, no matter what it takes. Because of that, I am prepared to have my men join forces with you and together, we, the citizens of Rakata Prime, and you, the Jedi, will destroy the Sith once and for all!"

Solin smiled in triumph as the room burst out in applause. The Jedi were then let out of the ropes binding them and were each returned their lightsabers. As the citizens celebrated, Solin and the rest of his group met privately with Starkiller to discuss plans for the pending battle against the Sith and the Separtists.

* * *

><p>Unbeknowest to the Jedi on the planet below, a large carrier ship carrying only two individuals, both of them Sith, was floating in space above the planet. The ship was being controlled by the force powers of the two men aboard the ship. Inside a large area of the ship, a place big enough to hold an entire army, Vulcan Gunner, a former Jedi who founded the Sith, and Lord Tobos, the new second in command to Vulcan stood together discussing a plan of their own.<p>

"My lord, I sense that Malice is down there on the planet with the rest of the Jedi who survived the assualt on the Temple," Tobos said.

"I agree," Vulcan replied. "However, we won't be able to take him for our own if he is surronded by his little group of friends."

"I have an idea," Tobos said. "I sense that he will surrender himself to Nute' down there in order to come here himself. I believe you should go down there and bring him here yourself. His compassion for you will be his undoing. He will come to you and then you will bring him here, where we will turn him back to our side."

"Very well then, Tobos, I will leave here at once and return when I have him. You better pray this works or you will suffer my...displeasure," Vulcan replied, leaving the throne room.

* * *

><p>Back on Rakata Prime, the plan was set in motion for the defeat of the Sith and the Separtists. The group would set out early the next morning and lead the attack on the Temple of the Sith, where the enemy was housed. As the Jedi and Starkiller joined in on the celebration of their union, Solin suddenly left the group and headed outside. Sabe' saw him leave and followed him outside. He quickly caught up with Solin and walked up to him.<p>

"Solin, what is it?" Sabe' asked when he reached him. Solin turned around and spoke to his former master.

"It's Vulcan, I can sense that he is nearby," he replied. "He's coming for me and he wants to take me away to try and turn me back to the Dark Side. I fear that he will have a lot of influence over me. I have to go after him."

"Why?"

"I can feel the good in him; the Dark Side of the Force hasn't driven it out of him fully. I have to save him, he's my best friend.

"Even after all of these years, you still have strong feelings toward him?" Solin nodded. "Well, there is good reason that you still feel close to him despite the history between the two of you. Solin, he is your brother."

"What?" Solin exclaimed, clearly shocked at this revelation.

"Yes, you and he are twins. Both of you were taken away from your parents at the same time to join the Order. We felt it better not to tell you that you two are family and I personally greatly encouraged your friendship because I felt it was wrong to sepearate the both of you. If you plan on going to Vulcan, I think you deserve to know the truth before you go after him. Good luck, Solin. Get your brother back."

Sabe' then left and returned to the throne room. Solin then remained alone for a few minutes, trying to comprehend what Sabe' had just revealed to him. How could Vulcan be his brother and the Jedi not tell him? Did they suspect, even then, what was going to become of Vulcan and they wanted to protect one of them from that fate? As he was thinking, Keira approached him from behind.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked cheerily, not knowing the inner turmoil Solin was feeling.

"It's Vulcan," Solin replied. Keira's expression changed instantly, she now looked both worried and concerned. "He's here, now on this planet."

"How do you know?" Keira asked in a shaky voice.

"I felt his prescence. He's come for me. He can feel that I'm here. That's why I have to go, as long as I stay here, I endanger the group and our mission here. I have to face him."

"Why?"

Solin sighed before replying. "He's my brother."

Keira looked shocked at this news and seemed lost for words. When she regained use of her voice, she spoke again.

"Your brother?" she asked

"Yes. I must go after him and convince him to go, I can feel the good in him and I want to turn him back to our side."

"I understand, but Solin, be careful!"

"I will, Keira, you know I always am."

With that, Solin turned around and walked away from Keira, his heart intent on redeeming his best friend, who he now knew and accepted was his brother.

* * *

><p>Vulcan stood waiting in a room connected to the hangar the Sith used on Rakata Prime. He had heard from Commander Nute' that a Jedi had surrendered to them and that he was bringing the Jedi to him. After waiting for some time, the doors opened and Nute' led a small group of Malastarian guards who were surronding the Jedi entered the room. All but two of the guards then left the room and Vulcan got a close up view of the Jedi that was captured, it was Solin.<p>

"This is the Jedi that surreneded to us, Lord Nacluv," Nute' explained. "Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them and request a further search of the area. He was armed only with this," he finished, producing Solin's lightsaber and handing it to Vulcan who took it.

"Good work Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me."

"Yes, my Lord."

With that, Commander Nute' and the guards left the room, leaving Vulcan and Solin alone. Vulcan handed Solin his lightsaber, who took it and put it back on its hilt on his belt. The two then slowly walked back to the hangar where a small personal ship was waiting for them.

"Lord Tobos and I have been expecting you," Vulcan said.

"I know, Vulcan. I also know that there is still good in you, the Dark Side hasn't driven it away from you fully."

"What do you mean?" Vulcan asked, sounding confused.

"I can feel the good that is still in you. You don't really want to take me to Tobos but you feel that you have no choice but to take me to him in order to prove that you are prepared to turn me back to the Dark Side. I can feel the conflict within you, Vulcan. Let go of your hate."

Vulcan considered this for a moment before going replying. "It is too late for me, Solin," he said somberly. "I'm going to take you to _The_ _Logos_, our Sith ship and Tobos will do what he will do. I however, have no intention of turning you back to the Dark Side."

"Why is that?"

"I know it will be a useless move. Your Jedi friends have far more influence over you then I do. If I was to turn you, they would just as quickly turn you back to their side. I cannot turn you to the Dark Side as Tobos wants you to. That is why I am here, I'm taking you to him to prove that it would be futile to turn you. I fear however that he will kill you and I can do nothing about that."

"We will see," Solin replied shortly.

Together, they made their way to Vulcan's personal ship that would take them to Tobos awaiting their arrival aboard _The Logos_...


	4. Battle of Rakata Prime

The morning after Solin left the planet to go after Vulcan, the rest of his party awoke early and met with Kento to discuss their plans for storming the temple where the Sith and the Separtists were. They would split into three groups: Sabe', Elocin, Ngema, and Kento would lead one group in the initial attack on the temple while Y'not and Bazila would lead a second wave in and Keira would use her battle meditation from afar and once the temple had been successfully breached, would lead a third battalion into the temple. From there, they would fight their way into the temple. Once they had taken out the majority of the separtists, they would disguise themselves as Separtists and convince the leaders that they had caused the Jedi and civilians to flee and have the leaders come out to investigate the ruins of the battle and would surrond them, forcing them to surrender.

Once the plans were in motion, Keira sat down on the throne chair of Kento and began meditating. The first wave of the battalion then made their way to the temple. Once they got there, hundreds of thousands of Dark Jedi and Separtists fighters exited the temple and met the group at the entrance. The two groups of armies stood there, simply looking at each other for a few moments before someone on the Separtist side yelled "CHARGE!" and both armies then stormed toward each other. Thanks to Keira's battle meditation, the Separtists had difficulties successfully attacking the Jedi and civilians; likewise, the Jedi and civilians were easily taking out waves of the Separtists, including the small amount of Sith that hadn't been on _The Millenium_ when it was destroyed.

As the battle unfolded, Keira watched it happen from afar in Kento's throne. Once she was satisfied that the first wave had enough of the Separtists under control for a second wave to begin storming the temple, she ordered Y'not and Bazila to lead their troops. The second wave marched toward the temple. When they got to the temple, the first wave of troops had already cut through half of the Separtist army. Once the second wave reached the temple, their assault on the temple tripled in intensity. The Sith and the Separtists seemed overwhelmed by the intensity of the attack. Combined with the efforts of the army fighting them and Keira's battle meditation, the Separtists barely stood a chance against the storming army. Soon, and much quicker than any of them suspected, they had breached the temple doors and were soon fighting waves of Sith and soldiers in the entrance. As soon as she saw they had breached the temple doors, Keira leapt up, lightsaber igniting, and shouted for her troops to follow her to the temple.

By the time Keira and her troops reached the temple, barely a hundred Separtist soldiers remained; all of the Sith were dead. After fighting the Separtists valiantly, the Jedi and Rakata Prime civilians successfully managed to wipe out the entire army of Separtists. Once the other army was defeated, the majority of the civilians retreated back to their headquarters while the Jedi, Kento, and Kento's personal entourage of guards remained at the entrance. One of the guards dressed themselves up as a Separtist and used a comlink left on one of the bodies to contact the leaders of the Separtists, who were held up inside deep within the Temple.

"It's over, Commander," he said to Commander Nute' in the comlink. "The Jedi and civilians have retreated into the woods and are heading back to their headquarters. We need you to come out here and give the rest of the army orders."

"We'll be right out," Nute' replied excitedly.

"They are coming," the guard said to Kento.

"Good," Sabe' said. "Now, I need to make us all invisible to cause confusion when they get out here. They will expect to see their army out here. Once they are out here and the doors behind them have shut, we will reveal ourselves."

With a wave of his hand, Sabe' quickly made all of the Jedi, Kento, and the guards invisible. After waiting for a few moments, the doors to the temple opened and Commander Nute' lead the leaders of the Separtists out to the field right outside the temple. The leaders of the Separtists included Senators of the Planets that had joined them, the Malastare High Unit Group, the general's of each planet's army, Commander Nute's lieutenant who had served with him ever since the conflict began, and Nute' himself. The group ran into the seemingly empty field before glancing around, looking for signs of their army. As they were looking around, the doors to the temple closed and with a snap of his fingers, Sabe' made the Jedi, Kento, and Kento's guards visible once again. Quick as a flash, thirty blaster rifles raised, pointed at each member of the Separtists, and six lightsabers ignited.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Nute'.

Kento laughed and stepped forward, his own blaster aimed right at Nute's heart.

"We, the citizens and Rakata Prime and the Jedi have wiped out the Sith, our most hated enemy, and we are capturing you Separtists because of your involvement with the Sith," he said, laughing still.

"Not only that, but you have all betrayed the principals of the Republic and will stand trial before the Senate for treason and conspiracy," Keira added.

Realizing they were outnumbered and had six armed Jedi standing around them, prepared to fight them, the leaders of the Separtists reluctantly took out each of their weapons and dropped them at their feet and stood in defiance as Sabe' walked up to each of them and bound them up in ropes. They were then escorted to Kento's personal flagship to be taken to Coruscant by Kento himself to await their trial before the Senate. While there, Kento would also ask that Rakata Prime be allowed to join the Republic again and would bring along several candidates for the position of Senator. The Jedi, meanwhile, went back to Kento's headquarters. When they reached the headquarters, Keira spoke to them.

"I sense that Vulcan has taken Solin into his custody," she explained. "I know that Solin won't be tempted by them now that he knows the truth about his and Vulcan's relationship. I sense that he will return here to us once he has done what he has to do."

With that, the group then sat on the ground of Kento's throne, meditating. They remained that way for some time, anxiously awaiting Solin's return...


	5. Duel on the Logos

Solin and Vulcan exited Vulcan's personal ship in the hangar of _The Logos._ Together, they made their way to the throne room area of the ship. The door leading to the throne room opened and they entered into the room. Ahead of them stood a dark set of stairs. Past the stairs sat a figure in the lone chair in the room. They made their way up the stairs and stood at the edge of them at the top as the figure in the chair spun around, it was Tobos.

Tobos stood up and slowly walked toward them. He then laughed and raised his hands. Solin had no warning and no time to defend himself from the attack. The lightning that came from Tobos' hands forced him onto the ground. Solin lay on the ground, convulsing in the pain from the lightning. As he lay trying to fight the attack, he pleaded to Vulcan.

"Vulcan, please!" he shouted in between shrieks of pain. "Help me!"

Suddenly, something within Vulcan snapped. It was as if the part of him that was good was rising inside of him and was slowly defeating the monster within. He realized that his best friend was being tortured by the man he thought was supposed to be his inferior, not his equal and his friend, not his enemy. Vulcan then shouted in anger at Tobos.

"What are you doing?" he cried. "We never agreed to attack him! We're supposed to turn him back to our side! What the hell are you doing?"

Tobos then stopped shooting the lightning at Solin, who was stirring feebly on the ground at Vulcan's feet. He cackled and then spoke to Vulcan in a calm, yet evil voice.

"You fool, Nacluv!" he croaked. "You're too weak to be the Ruler of the Sith anymore! I am now the Ruler of the Sith! Once I'm done with your friend Solin here, you're next!"

Before Vulcan could do anything, Tobos then continued his attack on Solin. Solin continued to shout in pain and was still begging Vulcan to come to his assistance. Vulcan struggled with himself. The part of him that was still a Sith told him to ignore Solin's cries of help while the part of him that was his old self, and was slowly taking over him again, told him that he had to do something or Solin would die. This, he now knew, was the flaw of any fallen Jedi. No matter how much he hated Solin because he was a Jedi, no matter how much he couldn't stand the fact that the Jedi had defeated his army of Sith, he still had strong feelings for Solin. It didn't matter that Vulcan hadn't seen Solin in many years. It didn't matter that Nacluv had taken over him so much that he now despised the Jedi. His best friend was in severe pain and he had to do something about it. Quickly, without giving it much thought, Vulcan suddenly leaped in front of Solin and took the brunt of the lightning attack. He grunted in pain but didn't care because he knew that he was saving his best friend. As quickly as he had jumped in front of Solin, Tobos abruptly stopped his attack and looked at Vulcan in confusion. Vulcan then turned around and helped Solin up. Tobos, realizing that Vulcan was somehow being redeemed, laughed loudly and drew out his blood-red lightsaber. Solin and Vulcan then lit their own lightsabers; Vulcan was using the cyan blue one that Solin had given him when he left the Jedi Order.

"Very well, Nacluv," Tobos cackled. "If you won't let me attack Solin, I will have to kill both of you at the same time!"

The three of them then did battle. Solin and Vulcan together, though stronger than perhaps any Jedi or Dark Jedi in history, did not seem to match up against Tobos. However, even Tobos didn't seem to be gaining an upper hand in the fight. Together, the three masters of the force fought in a battle never before even imaginable. Their attacks and counters moved so quickly it was impossible to see who had struck and who had blocked. They even used force powers against each other so quickly that the majority of the powers proved difficult to block, let alone see. As their lightsabers blurred in motion, Solin realized that had Tobos succeeded in turning him back to the Dark Side, the three of them would have likely been unstoppable, even with Solin's friends' influence over him.

As their fight progressed, Solin began to very slowly wear down from exhaustion. He didn't have much time to recover from the lightning attack which had severly weakened him despite the fact that he used a quick Force Heal to sustain the injury. Tobos eventually sensed that Solin was wearing down and waited for his opportunity to use it to his advantage. After Solin blocked an attack from him, Tobos saw his opening and quickly kicked Solin in the chest, sending him and his lightsaber in separate directions. Tobos laughed in triumph, leapt up, and appeared to fly towards Solin. He was moving so quickly that Solin would not have time to grab his lightsaber to defend himself. Tobos raised his lightsaber and held it in such a way that it would impale Solin in the chest. Solin braced himself for the impact and closed his eyes, waiting for the immense pain that he knew would kill him. After waiting a few seconds, he indeed heard the sound of the lightsaber cutting through flesh, but he felt no pain. Solin opened his eyes and standing before him, with a blood red blade ran through his chest, stood Vulcan, still standing only because the lightsaber was supporting him. Vulcan looked directly in Solin's eyes and Solin realized instantly that Vulcan had been redeemed. Vulcan also appeared to be shocked at what he had done and seemed to wonder why the pain hadn't registered yet. He looked down at the blade and the pain took over him.

It was pain like none he had never felt before. It felt as though something had blown up within him. Like a fire had ignited in his chest and its heat and pain was quickly spreading throughout his body. Without making a noise of pain, Vulcan allowed the lightsaber to be taken out of him and he slumped over, unconscious and barely alive. Solin looked at his friend in shock before screaming his name, not believing what he had seen. Tobos cackled.

"Your friend is dead!" he exclaimed gleefully. "Now, nobody will be able to stop me as I kill you!"

But seeing that Vulcan was redeemed seem to act like a stimulant in Solin. Without thinking, he force-pushed Tobos back and called his lightsaber back to him. He ignited his green blade and began attacking Tobos. Tobos was caught off guard and had to act quickly to block all of Solin's attacks. After fighting together for a few moments, Tobos unleashed a powerful force wave that sent Solin flying back to Vulcan's unconscious body. Tobos then laughed and spoke in his darkest and most dangerous voice as red smoke appeared around him.

"It is too late, Solin!" he shouted. "I will be the one to continue the legacy of the Sith that my foolish master created! Eventually, we Sith will take over the galaxy and be responsible for the purge of the Jedi! It may take thousands of years, but it will happen!"

With a swishing of his cloak and letting out his trademark laugh again, Tobos disappeared in the red smoke, he had Force Apparated. Solin deactivated his lightsaber and knelt down beside the unconscious Vulcan, whose breathing had become raspy. He picked up Vulcan and laid his head on one of his knees and tried despearately to awaken him.

"Vulcan," he said in a shaky voice, slapping Vulcan's face. "Vulcan, please! Wake up!"

Vulcan slowly regained conscious. He looked around in confusion and realized that Tobos was no longer in the room with them.

"Where is Tobos?" he asked weakly.

"Gone. He Force Apparated out of here."

Vulcan laughed quietly. "Coward, I always had a funny feeling about him. Now Solin, I want to thank you."

"For what?" Solin asked, tearing up.

"For saving me from the Dark Side. Despite everything that I did to you as a Sith, you still took it upon yourself to try and save me."

"There's a good reason for that."

"And what is that?"

"You're my brother, Vulcan. Sabe' told me that they took us away together as infants from our parents and they kept the secret of our relationship hidden from us. I don't know why they did it, but I hate that they did."

"They may have seen what I was going to become. I regret all of that now." Vulcan then looked up and saw that Solin was still wearing the necklace that he had given him shortly before leaving the Jedi Order. He laughed softly. "You still have the necklace."

"Of course. I kept it because I never truly gave up on our friendship. I wanted to keep it so I would never forget the relationship you and I have."

"You know, even though I hated you as a Sith, I never gave up on our friendship either." Vulcan's breathing suddenly slowed down and he now had difficulty speaking. "Solin...you and I will...always be friends...no matter what...Always." With that, Vulcan exhaled his final breath and became One with the Force. Solin felt Vulcan's life leave his body but refused to believe it. He cradled Vulcan's body in his arms and began sobbing. Solin remained that way for some time before realizing that _The Logos_ was shaking violently. He looked around and found the source of the disturbance – Tobos had somehow, from afar, activated the self-destruct on the ship in an last ditch attempt to kill him.

Without hesitating, he used the Force to lift Vulcan's body from the ground and guided it back to Vulcan's personal ship. Once he was certain that Vulcan's body was secure in on a bed in the flagship, Solin fired up the engines of the ship. He successfully navigated the ship out of the hangar of _The Logos_. By the time he had gotten far enough away from _The Logos_ to avoid damage, the ship exploded in a large fireball behind him, larger even than the one that had destroyed _The Millenium_. Solin then used the force to create an allusion for Tobos, making it appear as though he and Vulcan had both perished in the explosion of _The Millenium_. After sensing that Tobos had seen his allusion, Solin turned the ship and around and piloted it down to the surface of Rakata Prime, landed it on the beach closest to Kento's headquarters and made his way back to the rest of his party.

He told them all that had happened aboard _The Millenium_. When Solin revealed that Vulcan had been killed, Sabe' interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Solin, I know that you and he were as close as two Jedi could be," he said solemnly. "I think that Vulcan should be given a Jedi's funeral, seeing as he was redeemed before he died."

"Hear, hear," Keira interjected. "He will be layed to rest in the gardens of the Temple that is being rebuilt right now. We shall take him to Coruscant with us and will send word to the rest of the Order spread throughout the Galaxy of the defeat of the Sith and the Separtists."

It was agreed that Solin would follow the rest of the party back to Coruscant, alone with Vulcan's body, on Vulcan's personal ship. The following day, both ship's engines fired up early in the morning. They then flew towards space and once deep enough, activated their hyperdrives, making their way back to Coruscant...


	6. Epilogue

Thousands of Jedi and civilians lined the streets of Coruscant the evening after the battle on Rakata Prime to pay their respects to Vulcan Gunner. His casket was led by a group of horses supporting it while Solin and Sabe' acted as pallbearers for extra support of the casket. Vulcan was dressed in Jedi robes with the hood raised on his head. The casket gave the impression that Vulcan was drowning within it. His robes were fanned out apporiately to continue the illusion that he was drowning. In his hands, Vulcan carried the lightsaber given to him by his best friend and brother so many years before.

The majority of the attendants watched along the side of the street as the casket was taken from the church were the funeral was held to the gardens of the Jedi Temple, a track of about a mile. They had been told they were attending the funeral of Jedi who had fallen but was ultimately redeemed by his best friend and that he was being given a hero's funeral. The Jedi had said he deserved this kind of funeral because by being redeemed, he prevented another war like the one so recently ended by the Separtists and had helped the Republic avoid a period of darkness. The citizens watched somberly as the procession following the casket passed in front of them.

Leading the group was the group of five Jedi who had accompanied Solin and Sabe' on the mission to Rakata Prime. All of them had the hoods of their cloaks up in respect to Vulcan. Following them were members of Solin and Vulcan's families; their parents, siblings, and various other relatives. After the family, Chancellor Nvled Jear, dressed in white robes of supreme elegance and Captain Menousek, dressed in robes of black, rivaling those of her former mentor Mobbs, led members of the Senate through the procession. Finally, the rest of the Jedi who had been spread throughout the galaxy during the assault on the Temple made up the rest of the procession.

Once they reached the Jedi Temple, which was under reconstruction following the attack on it, Solin and Sabe' led the procession to the gardens outside the council chambers. As soon as everybody was settled into the garden, Solin raised his hand and slowly lifted Vulcan's casket from the ground. Solin then guided the casket into the ground where a hole had been already made where Vulcan would be put to rest. As he guided the casket down, the casket closed and sealed Vulcan behind it. After a few moments, the casket was buried in the ground and Sabe' took over the covering of it. Solin stepped back and watched Sabe' use the Force slowly to cover Vulcan's casket, tears streaming down his face. Once Sabe' was done, he stepped back and stood next to Solin. Together, as one, hundreds of lightsabers suddenly ignited. Blue, green, violet, orange, yellow, gold, and other color blades suddenly lit the gardens around them. Following Solin's lead, each of the Jedi lifted their lightsaber in tribute to their fallen hero...

The day after Vulcan was laid to rest, a ceremony was held to recognize each of the Jedi that had successfully ended the war and virtually wiped out the Sith on Rakata Prime. All six of them were awarded the Cross of Glory, the highest honor the Republic can bestow. In addition to awarding the Jedi, Chancellor Jear made some announcements about the future of both the Senate and the Jedi Order. Bazila Trebreh, a human female that had originally served as a guard in the Senate, had been found to have Force potential and had already given some powers. Now that she has returned to Coruscant, the woman who discovered her potential, Elocin Trahkrik, would take her as her personal apprentice. Y'not Yorbn, Bazila's partner, was going to be taken as Ngema Resor's apprentice. Ngema had also been named as a Jedi Knight, meaning that her training as a Jedi was complete. Her master, Keira Port, was now promoted to the role of Jedi Master and was given a seat on the Jedi Council. Keira's master, Solin Malice, was given something not even he dreamed he would get. Solin had been through a lot during his time as a Jedi: he had discovered that his once best friend had created the Sith, the most deadly form of Dark Jedi in existence; he had successfully helped retake Naboo when the Malastarian Separtists had blockaded and invaded it; he went after the Sith himself, alone, on Malachor V and had been turned into one of them by Vulcan, who had prayed on his weaknesses in order to turn him; he had led the assault on the Jedi Temple after it was discovered that he had falled to the Dark Side; he was redeemed shortly after the assault on the Temple by his former master, his former apprentice, and his apprentice's own pupil; he helped arrest Senator Mobbs who, it turned out, had been the Sith Lord known as Xantos Inte' and was Vulcan's own apprentice; he then lead the rest of his party to Rakata Prime where the Sith and Separtists were held up; finally, he sacrificed himself to be taken away by his old friend Vulcan in an attempt to distract his friend and any surviving Sith from the battle that had taken place on Rakata Prime and succeeded in redeeming Vulcan shortly before his death. Because of all he had done during his time as a Jedi, Solin was promoted to Grand Master of the Jedi Order. With this title, Solin now had direct command over the entire Jedi Order and was considered the most powerful of all the Jedi. Solin announced that he would rebuild the Jedi Order and with the help of the citizens, make the Republic stronger than it had ever been before. Chancellor Jear then revealed that he was retiring from politics at the end of his term, stating that he wished to return to his original roots as a Jedi Knight, a revelation that shocked the majority of the people attending the ceremony. Once the ceremony was over, Solin led the way back to the Jedi Temple, knowing that all was well for him and the rest of the Jedi...

A/n: I cannot believe that after four years, the entire story of my StarWars FanFic is complete! I never thought I would see the day when I finished my story! I would like to think two of my friends, Ali and Nicole, who have characters in the story based off of them, for sticking by me as I wrote this story and for reading and reviewing them for me, thanks ladies! Now that the story is done, I hope you, the reader of this story, will read some of my other work and will enjoy it! My next FanFic that I have planned out is a Harry Potter one and I will begin watching that after I see the eighth installment in the famous movie franchise. Keep reading and thank you for reading this! ~malic124


End file.
